(a) Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a kind of flashlight, especially to a multi-functioned flashlight for vehicle rescue use.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In case of emergency, the vehicle driver may has to break the window to get out, wherein without a tool, he may get hurt by hitting the window directly, and he also will need a tool to cut the safety belt in hasty way if it can not be released. Further, he also needs a sound and flashlight alarming device in order to attract attentions of the nearby people to come for rescue in time. The flashlight is a necessary tool for vehicle drivers and is usually prepared in the driving chamber for easy access. However, most flashlights have only a single function which is not enough to meet different requirements in various circumstances. Therefore, the applicant has once designed a vehicle use sound and light alarming rescue flashlight, publication number: CN2739484Y to solve the above said problems. Nonetheless, as the said type of flashlights is required to carry batteries, there always remains an uncertainty of the work life of batteries, such as when it will be out of electricity or how long it can last in usage, etc. Such uncertainty sometimes will bring lethal danger to the drivers and the problems of yearning for outside rescue but incapable of self-rescue will continue to exist.